


The Girl from the Stars

by scmvl



Category: Marvel and the Bloodstones
Genre: F/M, Steve/Vandom, The Bloodstones/The Tower, Vandom Bloodstone, Vandominia Bloodstone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scmvl/pseuds/scmvl
Summary: She’s the one who hung his stars in the sky.





	The Girl from the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for my sister. But if you’re here, hello.

It’s as though you’re the one who hung the stars in the sky.

There’s no other way to describe the feelings that bubble in his chest when he looks at you. Truly looks at you, when it’s late at night, and the halls are quiet, and there’s a muffled hum of the nightlife radiating from the streets below, loud enough to reach you all the way from down there. You’re sitting across from him, on your bed, in your dorm. Bucky and I haven’t come back from one of our nightly walks, and both you and Steve decided to stay in that day. 

Thank God you both did. Because now, he could analyze you up close. He tries to whenever he gets the chance, but now the distance between you is incredibly small. And from this distance, it’s different.

It’s like you’re not even real. His fingers twitch with what could very well be tiny jolts of electricity. It makes him want to reach out and touch you, and despite having no need to have such a doubt, he thinks that if he did, his hand would pass right through you. So he stays where he is, and just continues to watch you fondly, as you watch the nighttime sky through the glass. 

The vinyl spinning on my record player is Hozier’s debut album, side B. It’s on low volume so as not to disturb the others in the hall, and you’re close enough to it that it needn’t be any louder. It fills the silence for the two of you. There isn’t much to say and that’s okay. It’s been a long day, studying and going to class and studying even more, and going out to the bar and interacting with the locals and fellow travelers alike sounded less than appealing to all of you when there was instead the option of rest.

It’s silent for a few seconds as the song switches, from Someone New to Like Real People Do, and Steve smiles when the next song starts. Though he likes everything on this record, this song he likes just a little bit more than the others. So much so that he stands and holds a hand out to you. You tear your gaze away from the window to glance at his hand, then look up to meet his eyes, with your brow raised.

“Dance with me,” he’s speaks quietly, but it feels like it’s echoing around the room.

You smile softly and take his hand, and he guides you to a more open space, out of the way of our beds. The two of you sway gently, Steve quietly singing along. You’re wearing a shirt that you stole from his drawer months ago, and he just now realized you had it the whole time. It fits more like a dress on you, and he thinks you look better in it than he ever did. The Fordham logo is washed out to the point where its almost completely faded, and it has holes near the bottom, but it looks perfect on you. He holds you close and he holds you tightly, like you’ll drift away if he doesn’t.

Steve wonders what life would be like if he’d just stayed a “normal” guy, living in Boston, never leaving its atmosphere. He thinks it’d be boring, but that’s after having experienced all there is to experience out here, Brooklyn, Queens, New York City. If he’d never known all of this, would he not have felt like something was missing? Or would the deepest parts of his soul still understand that something wasn’t right? That the path before him couldn’t possibly show that he’d remain in Brooklyn for as long as he’d live? 

He would be slow dancing with another girl, probably in a house, not in a dorm. Would he think it felt perfect? Or would he ache for another who happened to have a face that was exactly yours, or a name so beautiful like “Vandom”? He thinks to himself that he’d end up settling for someone he can’t say anything about. Someone who would make him hope for a girl like you. 

You. You’re the one he was referring to whenever he would tell himself, “She’s out there somewhere, among the stars, and you need to find her.” 

He figures if he admitted all this to you, he’d be pegged for a hopeless romantic, and maybe he is. 

He considers meeting you to be quite a miracle, because the universe is infinite, yet he’d come across you. And he’d known with a confidence unlike any he’d felt before that it would be a horrible mistake to let you keep walking. There had been a gleam in your eyes and when he gazed into them, it felt like his world had shifted, and turned on its head. That from then on, his life would no longer be the same as it was before, because you’d found an important place in it.

The vinyl stops. It was the last song on that side. But you keep swaying, in silence.

“I love you, Steve Rogers,” you say during this silence, voice quiet. When you say it, it’s heavy with affection, like you’d been considering the same things Steve had in the last three minutes, holding him as he holds you, and truly understood how many ways the two of you could have not met but they’re not circumstances worth thinking about, because this is what is real. And this is what matters.

His heart races. And then it stops. And then he tucks a piece of hair behind your ear, and says so only you can hear, “I love you too, Vandominia Bloodstone.”

He can tell himself all he wants that you can’t possibly be real, but his hands don’t pass through you when he cradles your jaw and kisses you gently. And he’s so awed, and excited, and grateful that you’re standing here with him and that you love him. When he looks at you he sees the rest of his life, and he feels warm and content at the thought because it isn’t just an empty sentiment. He means it with every ounce of his being and he would go to the ends of the universe to prove it, if that’s what you wanted. You are beautiful in every sense of the word, and the smile that spreads across your face as you dance him with in this moment is that of someone whose heart is his to protect. He loves you so much more than you’ll probably ever know because he’d found you.

His girl from the stars.


End file.
